


Switched at Birth

by SalazarsMistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Hermione Parkinson, Pansy is a bitch, Post-Hogwarts, Pureblood Hermione Granger, dramione au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarsMistress/pseuds/SalazarsMistress
Summary: Hermione Granger's life is turned upside down when she finds out she isn't who she thinks she is. Switched at birth, she grows up as a Muggle-born, instead of the Pureblood princess she was meant to be. Reuniting with her real family comes with a cost. Is she willing to pay it?





	1. Chapter 1

**19 September 1979**

**Parkinson Manor**

"Hand her over to me...Please, I just want to see my baby." The mother begged. Her hands reached out to the midwife, desperate for her wish to be fulfilled. But soon enough, her frail body gave in, and the tears flowed freely as she watched her baby being whisked away to another room.

Her husband sat by her side on the edge of the bed, clutching one hand of hers in his, while the other softly wiped her tears away.

"You need to rest, darling. You'll have plenty of time with our little girl once you get your energy back." He reassured her.

She smiled up at him despite her momentary sorrow. Her face was pale, but it glistened with the sweat that manifested during her hours of painful labour.

"Scourgify." He muttered, pointing his wand at his wife, and successfully erasing all the  messy memories of child-birth. 

He watched as the light in his wife's eyes began to dim, until finally, she fell unconscious to the rest of the world.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispered, giving her a tender kiss on the top of her head.

For a while, he just sat there. He stared at his wife in adoration, and thanked Merlin for blessing them with a healthy baby girl.

All the while, when the midwife entered the nursery, cradling the baby in her arms, she felt the poking of a wand on the back of her neck.

"Make a sound, and I'll end your life right _here_." The mysterious perpetrator threatened.  

The midwife gasped in fear; not only for her life, but for the baby as well. She heard the man cast a silencing charm in the room.

"Who are you? How'd you even get inside? There are wards—" She whispered fervently, but stopped when she felt the trespasser dig his wand deeper into her skin.

"Did your mistress have a daughter?" The man asked, "Answer me! Now!" He demanded impatiently.

"Y-yes. Mistress was blessed with a baby girl." She stuttered as she quivered in place with the baby securely clutched against her chest.

"Hand her over to me." The man ordered, walking over so that he was now in front of her. 

"If it's money you want, the Parkinsons will pay you." The midwife reasoned, shamelessly just trying to survive this madman.

The man scoffed, "Oh it's money I want all right. But not the Parkinson's.” He sneered in the dark.  “Now give  _ her  _ to me." He demanded yet again. Knowing there was no use in arguing, she carefully placed the baby in the man's arms.

"Please don't hurt her. She's just a baby." The midwife cried.

"Imperio." He whispered; his wand aimed at the defenseless midwife. "Don't worry, love. I'll be back. Don't move, but by all means, make all the sound you want." He cackled.

And with that, the man apparated out of the room, and disappeared before the woman's tear-stained eyes. 

**Muggle London**

Doctors and patients stared as a woman in dark robes calmly walked out of the hospital, cooing at baby in her arms. The glamour she used on herself showed the Muggles what she wanted them to see, just a loving mother taking her newborn home. But in reality, she was far from Muggle...Or  _ loving _ . 

When they turned their heads to get another look at her, she was gone into the night.

She appeared outside of the Muggle hospital. The sky was a black canvas, donned with millions of shimmering stars. It was quite a beautiful night. Ironic however, considering what was about to happen.

"Do you have her?" The dark-robed woman asked as she approached a man also clothed in dark robes.

"Of course, my love. You know how  _ easily _ I can get pass their wards." The man gloated, clutching the Parkinson’s baby in his arms.

"Take this filth off my hands." She sneered in disgust, motioning to the Muggle baby in her arms.

The man and woman exchanged babies. And just like that, the babies' fates were sealed.

"Take that Muggle back to the Parkinson’s, and meet me back at our Manor, my love." She instructed him, "Today's been such a tiring day." She moaned as she apparated back inside the hospital.

Inside the hospital nursery, the woman placed the baby down into the empty bassinet. "This isn't personal, little one." She whispered to the little girl, "I hope you do enjoy your life as-" She paused to look at the name tag hanging from the side of the bassinet, "Hermione Granger." The woman laughed at the mundane name, and disappeared into thin air.

**Back in Parkinson Manor**

The man appeared in front of the midwife once again. But this time, he was clutching a different baby in his arms.

All babies looked the same to everybody else, but the midwife knew. She knew it wasn't the same baby she helped birthed earlier that night. She watched as the man placed the baby down into her bassinet. 

"Told you I'd be back, love." The man said cheekily. "Hope you didn't miss me too much." He laughed. He was a sick man.

Per his instruction from earlier, she hadn't moved an inch. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't gone for too long.

"Hope you understand what I'm about to do. Can't have anyone knowing what happened here tonight." He told the midwife, as he took his wand out, and began performing memory charms on her.

When he was satisfied with his work, he released her from the Unforgiveable curse, and once again, disappeared out of the room.

The midwife shook her head in confusion, wondering why she was standing in the middle of the room, instead of tending to the Parkinson's newborn baby.

Nonetheless, she headed over to the baby's bassinet and soothed her to sleep. As she gently rocked the baby to sleep, her Master walked into the room.

"How's my little girl?" He asked, smiling down at the sleeping form.

"She's perfect, Mr. Parkinson. Have you thought of a name, Sir?" She asked.

"Pansy." He smiled. "Pansy Parkinson."


	2. Chapter 2

First Year  
1 September 1991  
Hogwarts Express

Hermione wandered the narrow corridors of the train, searching for the lost amphibian belonging to a Neville Longbottom.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" Hermione asked politely as she stood by the compartment door.

"We're looking right at one." A girl with short, jet-black hair laughed whilst her eyes met Hermione's.

"Pansy!" A dark-skinned boy chided his friend.

"You're right, Blaise." Pansy responded. "Comparing her looks to that of a toad would be a compliment." She giggled obnoxiously.

Hermione stood with her mouth agape as she listened to their exchange, "I was merely asking a question. No need for your nasty comments." She retaliated.

The black-haired girl huffed with displeasure, "Watch your tongue." She hissed. "Don't you know you're in the presence of Wizarding Royalty?" She boasted proudly.

"I wasn't aware there was a royal family in the Wizarding World." Hermione mumbled to herself. If there was, she would've read all about it in the books she had purchased at Diagon Alley.

"Tell her, Drake." Pansy whined, staring directly at the blonde-haired boy in front of her.

"The Sacred Twenty-Eight." He announced matter-of-factly. "Surely you've heard of it?" He asked, but was met with a look of confusion dawning Hermione's face.

"Pardon? The what?" Hermione snorted.

"My apologies. Let's try this again." The blonde-haired boy continued. "My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy." He smirked as if the mention of his last name was supposed to bring Hermione to her knees.

"Is your name supposed to mean something to me?" Hermione challenged.

"Seems like we've got ourselves a Muggle-born." Pansy said with noticeable disgust. "Get out of our faces. You're stinking up our compartment, you dirty little Mudblood." She scoffed.

Knowing she would just be wasting her breath trying to fight back, Hermione slammed their compartment door shut and continued her quest for Neville's missing familiar.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She repeated exasperatedly.

"No." A red-headed boy responded.

31 October 1991  
Hogwarts Corridors

Hermione had flourished in all her classes. Her thirst for knowledge made her an instant favorite among many of her professors, and her helpfulness towards her fellow classmates already earned her a circle of friends she could count on.

Despite her abundance of admirers, others didn't take too kindly to Hermione's new-found popularity.

Many were jealous of her intelligence and growing crowd of friends, but others merely hated her for her blood.

However, Hermione knew better than to acknowledge their nasty comments. Why make enemies when you can make friends? She'd always ask herself.

She was strolling down the dimly lit corridors of the castle on her way to the Great Hall when she encountered Pansy Parkinson and her hoard of Slytherin girls.

"Hello, girls." Hermione smiled kindly at them. "Off to the Halloween Feast?" She inquired politely. She would have preferred to ignore them, and continued to the Great Hall, but they were blocking her way.

She'd been waiting for this feast evert since she read about it in Hogwarts: A History, and she was praying to Merlin that Pansy and her group of friends wouldn't ruin it for her.

"We need your help." Pansy cried out, taking Hermione by surprise. "The lock on one of the bathroom stalls is jammed, and Millicent can't get out." She explained.

"Y-yes. We tried to perform the unlocking charm but we're afraid we haven't quite mastered the spell yet." Daphne Greengrass said, going along with her friend's story.

Hermione pondered as she listened to the girls' plea for help. She didn't want to miss the feast, but at the same time, she knew she had to help them.

"I-I reckon I could give it a go." Hermione offered.

Pansy and her friends thus escorted Hermione to a bathroom in the dungeons, where their said friend was trapped inside. They urged her to enter first, and Hermione foolishly obliged.  
"Which stall is she in?" Hermione asked, making her way deeper into the room with her hand gripping her wand.

Pansy and her friends, on the other hand, stayed by the door, quietly giggling amongst themselves.

"Expelliarmus!" Pansy shouted, successfully disarming Hermione of her wand.

"Wha-" Hermione gasped in surprise, and turned her body towards the assailant.

She ran towards Pansy to get her wand back, but unfortunately, she wasn't quick in enough.  
Pansy and her friends had already retreated out of the room, shutting the door in the process.

"Let me out of here!" Hermione begged as she banged her fist against the closed doors.

On the other side, Pansy and her friends laughed as they performed the locking spell.

"No can do, Mudblood. Why should you be allowed to attend the feast? You don't even belong here." Pansy hissed.

"Pansy please! Let me out!" Hermione cried, but Pansy and her friends were already making their way towards the Great Hall.

She continued to cry out for help, but after awhile, she grew tired of banging on the door, and her voice grew weak from all her yelling.

Hermione escaped to one of the stalls, and sobbed in her hands. She was used to Pansy's nasty comments, having endured it ever since the first day of term, but this was a new low.

Despite already being dubbed the brightest witch of her age, Hermione was having a hard time trying to comprehend how someone could be so cruel. She had done nothing wrong. She'd been nothing but friendly towards Pansy and her friends, despite their penchant for making others cry.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, her insistent banging against the bathroom door had gained the attention of a passerby.

Outside, in the corridor, a troll was raising his large wooden club with the intent of breaking down the door.

It was known that the troll was successful in his efforts when Hermione's screams echoed throughout the bathroom.

Fortunately for her, a few of her friends noticed her absence during the feast, and had sent Harry Potter and Ron Weasley out to search for her.

"Rotten luck that her stupid friends found her before the troll finished her off." Pansy complained when she'd heard the news.

Second Year  
24 November 1992  
Hogwarts Library

"You're next, you dirty little Mudblood." Pansy whispered.

Hermione looked up from her book, and to her disappointment, Pansy was standing in front of her table.

"What are you on about, Parkinson?" She mumbled.

Honestly. The library was supposed to be her sanctuary away from Pansy, and even that was ruined too.

"Haven't you heard?" Pansy smirked. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, and whatever came out of it is out to get you and your Mudblood friends." She informed her.

Hermione gasped at the new information she'd be given. If what Pansy was saying was true, then Hermione was truly in grave danger.

"I hope it does more than petrify you." Pansy cackled before walking away.

14 March 1993  
Slytherin Common Room

"Have you heard the news?" Daphne Greengrass asked as she approached her friends sitting by the fire.

"No, but do enlighten us about what has got you so excited." Draco smirked.

"Granger. She's figured out what's been attacking the Mudbloods." Daphne announced.

"Did she get petrified?" Pansy asked eagerly.

"No." Daphne groaned. 

"Bugger." Pansy complained.

Blaise rolled his eyes at his house-mate's comment. "Honestly, Pans. Why do you hate Granger so much? What'd she ever done to you?" He questioned.

Pansy looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Why did she need a reason?

"She's a Mudblood. What other reason do I need to hate her?" Pansy questioned candidly.

Third Year  
4 December 1993  
The Three Broomsticks

The pub was overflowing with Hogwarts students, including that of Hermione and her best friends, Harry and Ron.

The overwhelming amount of people inhabiting the small space made it very difficult to move around.

Fortunately for the Trio, they had managed to find a table of their own whilst Hermione graciously offered to fetch the drinks for them.

Pansy observed as Hermione struggled to maneuver a tray of butterbeers through the crowd.

Whilst her friends continued to chat amongst themselves, Pansy had slyly taken out her wand under the table, and had it pointed at the beloved Gryffindor.

"Locomotor Mortis." Pansy muttered successfully.

Suddenly, Hermione lost her balance, and harshly fell to the ground; taking the tray of butterbeers with her.

Heads turned towards the origin of the noise, and many laughed at what they saw. Hermione was drenched from head to toe, laying on a puddle of butterbeer. Harry and Ron rushed to her aid, but the damage was already done.

Summer  
20 August 1994  
Twilfitt and Tatting's, Diagon Alley

The supply list for fourth years insisted on dress robes fit to be worn for a ball. Ron and Harry headed to Gladrags Wizardwear in search of dress robes of their own whilst Hermione chose to venture in a different store.

She entered the upmarket shop of Twilfitt and Tattings, and was met with a large assortment of elegant dress robes for all occasions.

She rummaged through the racks, and smiled at the feeling of silky, soft fabric grazing her hands.

Despite the array of beautiful dresses, Hermione was having difficulty finding the right one.  
Just as she was about to give up on her search for a dress, she locked eyes with a floaty, periwinkle-blue dress, and knew she'd found the one.

Cradling the dress in her arms, she admired the soft material and its beautiful design.

"A beautiful dress for a beautiful young lady." While Hermione was in her own bubble of euphoria, she was unaware that a woman had approached her.  
Hermione turned to the owner of the complement, and saw that it was an older woman. She had a long mane of soft brown waves that matched her doe-like eyes.

"Thank you." Hermione blushed.

"You have exquisite taste, indeed." The older woman smiled. "You attend Hogwarts, I presume?" She asked softly.

"Yes, fourth year." Hermione supplied politely.

"My daughter as well. She's actually in the back trying on dress robes of her own." She said.

Just as Hermione was about to reply, a high-pitched screech resonated around the room. 

"Mother!" An all too familiar voice screamed.

"It seems like my attention is needed elsewhere." The woman announced amusingly. "It was nice meeting you, dear." She told Hermione before walking off to the back of the room to attend to her daughter.

Hermione walked to the front of the store and handed the dress to the sales lady.

"It comes to 165 galleons dearie." The sales lady told her.

Hermione stood in front of the counter with her mouth agape. She didn't have that kind of money. Her parents made an honest living as dentists, yes, but not enough where Hermione could afford such an expensive dress. 

What with the costly tuition for Hogwarts, Hermione didn't have the heart to burden her parents any further by asking for more money for her school supplies.

She was about to reach out for the dress and return it to the rack, but had found herself being interrupted.

"Charge it to the Parkinson account." The woman that Hermione had met earlier told the sales clerk.

"Mother! Have you gone mad? You can't pay for her!" Pansy screeched as she watched the exchange.

Turns out, Pansy had been the daughter the woman had spoken of earlier. Hermione couldn't believe her luck. How had such a kind lady given birth to someone as horrid as Pansy?

"Your daughter is right." Hermione admitted grudgingly. "Although I appreciate your generous offer, I can't accept. It's too much."

"Please. You'd actually be doing me a favor." Pansy's mother smiled. "My family's gold would otherwise just rot away in Gringotts." She joked.

"Mrs. Parkinson, it's very kind of you to offer, but I-I can't." Hermione answered while shyly looking down at her feet.

"Indulge me, my dear. A beautiful dress such as this would do well in your capable hands. Please." Pansy’s mother pressed. 

Pansy, on the other hand, stood aside and seethed with jealous rage. She grew up witnessing her mother's kind gestures towards others, and was begrudgingly used to it by now. But to watch her mother interact with Granger like this? Pansy wasn't having it.

In the end, Hermione reluctantly accepted Mrs. Parkinson's generous offer and thanked her profusely for it.

She left to meet with Ron and Harry, leaving Pansy and her mother to pay for the rest of their purchases.

"She's a Mudblood, mother." Pansy sneered. "Her kind doesn't deserve your generosity." She whined.

"Pansy!" Her mother chided. "How many times do I have to tell you not to use that kind of language?" She scolded disapprovingly.

"What! It's true!" Pansy defended herself.

"Which dress did you want?" She asked, choosing to ignore her daughter's atrocious behavior. 

"I want them all." Pansy huffed.

"Pansy, your supply list only mentioned the need for one formal dress robe. Why in Merlin would you need to purchase all seven?" Her mother asked.

"Options, mother!" Pansy screamed. "You expressed no difficulty paying for that Mudblood's dress, why must you question me?" She complained.

"Alright, dear. I'm sorry." Mrs. Parkinson replied softly as she proceeded to pay for all the seven dresses.

The sales clerk handed Pansy the shopping bags, and the girl merely grabbed them out of the clerk's hand without even a thank you.

"Pansy dear, you must remember that even though Muggle-borns might not have grown up knowing about our world, they possess the same magical abilities such as you and I, and have as much right to be a part of this world." Mrs. Parkinson informed her daughter softly as they continued their stroll through Diagon Alley.

Fifth Year  
1 September 1995  
Prefects Carriage

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked with disgust. "This is the Prefects carriage, so get out."

"I am a Prefect." Hermione defended, ignoring Pansy's responding sneer.

"It's bad enough they allow your kind to even attend Hogwarts, now they're making you Prefects as well? Bloody hell." Pansy complained.

"Hey! Hermione's more deserving than you'll ever be." Ron shouted in defense for his best friend.

"Your blood-traitor boyfriend coming to your rescue? How sickeningly sweet." The Slytherin girl mocked.

"Listen you pugged-face brat…" Ron began, but the look Hermione gave him told him that he shouldn't finish his sentence.

"Drake! Did you hear what that blood-traitor called me? I'm your fiancé, defend me!" Pansy screamed at Draco.

"Get a hold of yourself! We're not even engaged yet." Draco announced. “Thank Merlin for that.” He muttered under his breath so she couldn’t hear his comment.

"Not officially, but our parents already arranged our marriage. It's only a matter of time." Pansy smirked.

Sixth Year  
9 October 1996  
Potions Classroom

"In order to successfully brew the Draught of the Living Dead, you must be precise in your measurements. Foregoing even the slightest detail may prove to be astronomically damaging." Professor Slughorn warned his class.

If Hermione managed to brew Polyjuice Potion in her second year, how difficult was this going to be?

Turned out, it was even more challenging than Hermione had expected. She stood at her station, and cried in frustration.  
She'd stirred the potion clockwise just as her Potions book instructed, but she wasn't getting the desired result she was expecting.

Harry, on the other hand, was surprisingly doing very well with his concoction.

Hermione made her way to her best friend's Potions station, and berated him for help. Whilst she was away from her station, Pansy took it as the perfect opportunity to proceed with her plan.

After ensuring that everyone was preoccupied with their own musings, Pansy walked passed Hermione's cauldron, and successfully dropped Erumpent horn fluid into it.

By the time Hermione was able to drag Harry to her own station for help, the ingredient that Pansy had dropped in the cauldron was already building up to its desired effect.

As Hermione stirred her potion counter-clockwise, it started to fizz and bubble.

"Is this supposed to happ-." Hermione was interrupted as her cauldron suddenly exploded in her face.

She'd been knocked unconscious, and was forced to spend several days holed up in the Hospital Wing.

Seventh Year  
27 June 1997  
Great Hall

It was the day before graduation, and the seventh years were buzzing with excitement.  
Hermione, more so, than anyone. As much as she enjoyed her time at Hogwarts, she couldn't wait to escape the torments of Pansy Parkinson.

Despite her parent’s initial protest, Hermione was going to move into a flat with her best friends, Ron and Harry, and they were going to work in the Ministry together.

Life was going to be great. And she’d hopefully never have to see Pansy Parkinson ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was long, and I don't know about you guys but I personally don't enjoy reading accounts of their First-Seventh year, and I find it kinda boring. But I thought adding this in was necessary to the story so you guys have a better grasp and deeper understanding of Hermione's "relationship" with Pansy. It'll make finding out the truth sweeter in the end. 
> 
> 165 galleons= 820 British Pounds/1,013 U.S Dollars
> 
> Erumpent horn fluid also known as Exploding Fluid according to Harry Potter Wiki.


End file.
